


blueberry jam(ix)

by JayBird_13



Category: snonk
Genre: Crack, Frogs, M/M, Necromancy, Or Is It?, TikTok, Vore, be warned this fic contains the phrase hot bod, like yeah theres a character in another character's mouth but it's not in a sexual way, okay so i know what you're thinking after reading the tag vore but trust me it isn't what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird_13/pseuds/JayBird_13
Summary: jamie and felix are in LOVE yes yes yes jamix is canon they wanna smoochy smooch each other because they love each other because jamix yesssssssssssssssssss
Relationships: Emory Hayes/Jamie, Felix West/Emory Hayes, Felix West/Jamie
Kudos: 6





	blueberry jam(ix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writer_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_bird/gifts), [jerybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerybird/gifts).



> “Felix: _tosses a berry at Jamie_ ” -snonk discord, #the-north, 9/29/2020

felix leaned into jamie’s embrace.

“oh, jamie, i have no trauma when i’m around you” they whispered into jamie’s ear.

jamie’s face felt pink. hot pink. like imagine a hot pink tattoo, that color. specifically in terms of tattoo colors, jamie was feeling hot pink. xe nuzzled felix and sighed. life was perfect these days.

see, several weeks ago emory had discovered he was deathly allergic to cats. and in this case deathly allergic was not a figurative term. emory fuckin died. at first everyone was like oh no emory dead but then they were like oh wait jamie can be not dead. and they necromanced jamie to life using the remains of emory’s hot bod. 

so. anyways. it didn’t take long for felix to admit their feelings for jamie now that emory was out of the way, and of course jamie was eager for a chance to date someone xe didn’t have a toxic or argumentative relationship with whatsoever. :)

and now here they were, jamie and felix, laying in bed and napping the day away and eating the blueberries asra had picked. the floor was dusty and gross and only lame people spent time on the floor so jamie and felix were on the bed.

after a few minutes felix’s breathing grew louder and steadier, signaling that they were asleep. jamie glanced around hesitantly before opening xyr mouth wide enough for stylish frog to emerge. stylish frog quickly set to work curling felix’s eyelashes and chopping off their horrid mullet. once their work was done stylish frog crawled back into jamie’s mouth. 

felix woke up and started twerking while jamie recorded it for tiktok, but wait, tiktok didn’t exist here. it was something stealthy frog had told tiny frog about, but it only existed in a far away land called murica. clearly something wasn’t right. tiny frog thought with their tiny brain until they realized: it had all been a tiny dream! 

tiny frog woke up several hours later and smiled at the sight of jamie and emory, their real parents, happily sitting in a hammock together. all was right in the world. #jamoryiscanon #jamory4life #jamoryismyotp

**Author's Note:**

> betcha didn't expect that


End file.
